Last Goodbye
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Everyone gathers to one spot to honor one person in particular and pay their respects. This is the day that Akiza Izinski is honored for her life well spent after her accident. One-Shot - First Faithshipping Fic


**Happy mother's day everyone. I was hoping to submit this on Mother's day but I was really busy. I hope you like this one shot and by the way this is my first shot at Faithshipping so please go easy on me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, just the idea for the fic.**

**Dedication: This is dedicated to my mother and any mother out there. **

* * *

Everyone gathered together on the highest hill on the west side of Neo Domino city. Everyone arrived in groups; tears in their eyes and dressed in black. The sun shined on the area as if the gods are watching down on the city for the citizens that mourn for such a great loss. My eyes never once left the coffin that lies on the grand stand for the view of the guests. Tears have yet to gather in my eyes as of yet. My tears have been all but dried out since the days we first heard of the tragedy.

I removed one of my gloves from my hands before bringing a finger to her cheek. A sigh escaped my lips; I always wished my touch would once again re-awaken her but this time it is not the case. She is forever gone. My finger was gently removed from her cheek and placed back at my side.

"Yusei, everyone's arrived. We should begin." Crow said. I took another moment to look over Akiza once more before nodding in agreement.

"All right." I answered. Crow walked away to his seat beside Leo and Luna. I made my way over to the podium; a picture of a happy Akiza stood beside it. I took a deep breath before standing in front of podium. My eyes scanned the crowd; sobs and sniffles filled the air.

"Welcome all of you to not a day of sadness but of a day of farewell." I started. My fists clenched hidden behind the edge of the podium. "We are gathered here today to say farewell to a daughter; student; friend and hero. Akiza Izinski!"

I took another glance over at Akiza as she lies in her casket; roses surround her body; all colors of the most beautiful red to the purest of white.

"Akiza has been taken to the gods as a child that has does all that she has needed to do. We all wish that she could have stayed longer to fulfill all that life has to offer. Love, marriage and children as well as goals and accomplishments that she may have had. But it seems that she has already accomplished what the gods feel is right. She may have been young at her passing but it seems her time was up."

I stepped down from podium and walked over towards Akiza. I reached up for the rose that I have placed in my suit and grasped it between my fingers. I slowly pulled the rose out before bringing it up to the light. The rose's color shined in the sunlight as if being blessed. I brought the rose down before reached a hand out towards Akiza's pale face. My fingers gently caressed her smooth skin before placing the rose in her hair. A black rose. I stepped back and smiled sadly.

"I've always told you were beautiful Akiza. I just wish I could have told you more than that. I wish I could have told you about how caring you are. How courageous you are. And how much I came to care about you. How much I grew to love you." I grasped her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Farewell Akiza." I released her hands and stepped away from her. The crowd could finally see the tears flowing down my cheeks as the gentle breeze blew them away as it looks like diamonds blowing in the sky. My blue eyes shimmering from the tears as well as the sunlight.

"Let's all take a moment to remember all of things that Akiza has done." The people all fell silent as we all took a moment to honor her memory. All that we have done together flashes through my mind. Between the tournament to the fight with the dark signers to Yliaster; all that we have done we have accomplished it together.

As the moment came to an end; I wiped my cheek with my thumb. I have to be strong for Akiza. Crow stepped up and made sure I was alright.

"Do you want someone to say a few words while you try to get things together?" Crow asked. I nodded and Crow led me back into the crowd of people sitting in their seats and sat me down next to Luna. Crow decided to take the podium and let me calm down. Luna wrapped her arms around my arm and leaned her head against it.

"It's ok to cry Yusei." Luna said. Luna snuggled her head into my arm as her own tears fell down her pale cheeks. Leo was trying to stay strong but was failing miserably. He was gripping his handkerchief tightly as his tears flowed down his cheeks and landed onto his trousers. I put my arm around both Luna and Leo and tried my best to comfort them both. They shouldn't have to experience this at such a young age.

Crow stepped up behind the podium taking a deep breath before taking a deep breath. "Akiza was like family to us. She was to me like the little sister I never had. We all loved Akiza, she was such a great girl and had so much to live for. What happened to her was a freak accident and we understand that." Crow said. He looked over at Akiza; a frown embedded his lips. "Akiza didn't deserve to leave us this early but we can't control a person's final moments on Earth. We're just glad that she got to live the greater part of her life with us. " A tear drop cascaded down Crow's cheek and onto the podium. The sobs of the loved ones in the audience were getting stronger. Luna's grip got tighter on my arm but I did nothing to stop her. Leo blew his nose into his handkerchief and cried out loudly.

Jack stepped up and stood beside Crow. "Let me get a word in." Jack whispered to him. Crow nodded and stepped down; letting Jack take the podium. Crow walked back to the seat beside Leo and sat down and everyone waited for Jack to speak. Jack's hands gripped the edges of the podium until his knuckles turned white. His jaw was tight as he tried to keep himself together.

"Akiza. When she comes to mind I think of her as a terrific duelist and a greater friend. She always brought a smile to our faces. She was also part of the team; team 5ds. That's what we all are together as a group. Even though she is no long with us our group will still live on for her. So while she's gone we know she'll be watching over us." Jack said.

More tears rolled down my cheeks; these speeches are getting harder to take in. Each one makes the realization that Akiza is gone more drastic. Jack stepped down from the podium and stepped down and walked away back into the crowd. The justice of the peace made his way to the podium.

"We all wish Akiza Izinski the best wherever she is now. She was a wonderful girl and will be missed dearly." He said. 5 men came out of nowhere and began to lift Akiza's coffin off of the stand began to guide it over to the hole in the ground. The justice of the peace grabbed the lid that would the only part of the top that was showing Akiza to the outside world. As it slowly closed I felt myself stand up.

"Wait." I said. The man stopped and waited as I walked over towards him. My fingers lifted the cover of my deck pouch and I pulled out one particular card. I stopped in front of him and lifted up the card between two fingers. "I want to leave this with her."

"Are you nuts? That card was made as a one of a kind. Why bury it forever?" Jack shouted.

"Because Jack." Yusei shot back. Everyone fell silent as I turned back to her. "This card was made for her. She is the true owner of the Black Rose Dragon and I want her to have it close by."

"Are you sure?" Crow asked.

"Yes." I answered. The man nodded in approval and I took this chance to walk over to her and one of the men lifted the lid up higher so that I could get better access. I stood beside her and reached out for one of her hands. I squeezed her hand before placing the card on her chest; laying her hand on top of it. I stepped back and the man slowly closed the lid. Jack pulled me back towards the crowd of family and friends and we all watched as the coffin was brought down into the ground; six feet down. The men started to shovel in the dirt to cover up the rest of the hole. People began to cry as hard as before knowing that they no longer had a chance to see her face again. Once the whole was completely filled everyone began to leave. However; our group waited until everyone else was gone to leave. I stayed behind as everyone else walked away. My feet immediately walked over to the just finished grave site.

"Here lies Akiza Izinski; a wonderful daughter; duelist and friend. Gone but never forgotten." I read to myself.

My fingers brushed against the cold stone; tracing the letters in the inscription.

"You definitely won't be forgotten Akiza. I swear to you that much." I said. I stood back up; turned and walked away.

"See you later Aki."


End file.
